Sakura's day
by ShaneSky
Summary: umm... langsung baca aja deh. Shane nggak pinter bikin summary.


Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masahi Kishimoto, begitu juga Sakura dan chara di fic ini

Musim gugur adalah musim favoritku. Saat itu daun2 yang biasanya hijau berubah menjadi kuning dan merah. Aku suka sekali melihatnya. Lalu malamnya kaa-san akan mengajakku _tsukimi _atau menikmati sinar bulan. Kaa-san sendiri lahir saat _tsukimi_, yakni tanggal 15 September. Aku dan kaa-san biasa merayakan ulang tahun kaa-san pada malam hari sambil melihat purnama. Haah... aku jadi kangen pada kaa-san. Sayang, musim gugur masih lama...

"Sakura, jangan melamun terus. Perhatikan pelajaran" suara Shizune-sensei membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku menggerutu. Kualihkan pandangan ke luar jendela. Sebentar lagi waktunya _hanami_. Sayang, Kaa-san sedang sibuk di Suna. Seandainya saja...

"Sakura Hatake, berhenti mengkhayal" uuh, lagi2 Shizune-sensei menghancurkan khayalanku. Dasar dada rata!

Hari ini tanggal 7 April. Beberapa hari lagi akan ada festival _hanami_. Aku sangat ingin piknik di bawah pohon Sakura dengan kaa-san. Tapi...

"Pink, ka-"

"Jangan panggil aku pink, sensei. Namaku Sakura Hatake, dan rambut pink ini bukan mauku" kataku dingin.

Shizune-sensei menatapku tajam. Aku balas menatapnya dengan tak kalah tajam. Tiba2 tatapan Shizune-sensei melembut dan anehnya lagi, ia mengusap rambut pinkku.

"Maaf, Sakura. Kurasa pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai disini" kata Shizune-sensei sambil membereskan bukunya, lalu keluar.

Aku terdiam sendirian di ruang belajar yang sekarang sepi. Seandainya baa-san masih ada...

Repot memang, mempunyai kaa-san seorang duta besar. Apalagi jika kau anak tunggal dan tak punya teman. Di rumah seluas dan sebesar ini, aku seperti orang hilang. Aku kesepian, kuakui. Para _maid_ terlalu sibuk untuk mengobrol denganku. Shizune-sensei hanya datang seminggu 3x. Teman? Teman apa? Sejak aku kecil tak ada seorang anak pun di kastil kecuali aku. Memang sih ada Tenten-chan, Ino-chan, dan Shion-nee, kakak Ino-chan. Tapi mereka jarang kemari karena banyak tugas sekolah atau sibuk. Kalau sudah begitu, aku biasanya pergi ke kebun dan duduk di salah satu dahan pohon Cherry. Memandangi hamparan luas petak bunga yang dulu dirawat oleh baa-san, tapi kini yang merawatnya adalah tukang kebun. Ironis.

Baa-san ku adalah seorang wanita cantik dan anggun. Beliau tidak berasal dari klan2 elit seperti Uchiha, Hyuuga dan lainnya. Namanya adalah Anko Mitarashi, atau Anko Hatake, setelah menikah dengan kaa-san. Aku sangat mengaguminya. Baa-san orangnya tomboy, seperti laki2. Menurutku, baa-san seringkali terlihat lebih berwibawa dari kaa-san. Ia juga ahli memanah dan navigasi. Meski seperti laki2, baa-san juga punya sisi feminim. Ya seperti yang kukatakan tadi, ia suka berkebun. Tanaman favoritnya adalah bunga Cherry atau bunga Sakura, seperti namaku. Saat aku kecil, aku sering membantunya berkebun. Baa-san tahu banyak soal bunga. Kalau aku, aku hanya tahu sedikit.

Masa kecilku kuhabiskan di kebun dan taman bunga bersama baa-san. Bersama2 kami menanam berbagai jenis bunga. Aku sangat menyukai mawar putih. Bagiku, mereka kelihatan begitu suci. Setelah berkebun, biasanya aku masuk kastil dengan seluruh tubuhku berlumuran tanah dan berbau pupuk kotoran kambing. Jika sudah begitu, baa-san akan menyeretku ke kamar mandi dan menyuruhku mandi sampai benar-benar bersih. Ah, aku kangen pada baa-san...

* * *

"Sakura-chan, berapa kali aku harus mengingatkanmu agar tidak tidur di pohon Cherry, hah? Ini sudah ke-5 kalinya dalam bulan ini!"

Aku cemberut. Aku tidak tidur di pohon Cherry, aku tak sengaja tertidur, hanya itu. Lagipula di atas sana anginnya sejuk, membuat mataku mengantuk.

"Dan berapa kali aku harus mengatakan padamu kalau aku tidak sengaja tertidur di sana, hah?" balasku kesal.

Sai nyengir. "Nah, sudah selesai. Lain kali sebelum **tak sengaja tertidur** kau harus ingat untuk memakai pengaman" katanya.

Aku menunduk menatap tangan kananku yang terbebat rapi. Untunglah tanganku tidak patah. Jatuh dari ketinggian 4 meter lumayan sakit loh. Tapi aku sih sudah biasa mengalaminya. Lagipula kalau aku jatuh, kan ada Sai. Dia anak paman Danzo, teman kaa-san, yang tinggal di rumahku. Ia akan dengan senang hati mengobatiku. Andai saja kau itu kakaku, Sai.

Kalau sudah begini, aku tidak bisa memanjat pohon selama 5 hari atau lebih. Haah... membosankan sekali.

"Sakura-chan, makan dulu yuk. Karin membuat sup loh" kata Sai tiba-tiba, membuatku kaget saja.

"Sup, ya?" kataku sambil menyeringai pada Sai, "kalau begitu ayo balapan ke meja makan. Yang kalah spons cuci piring!" lanjutku.

Aku berlari ke meja makan bahkan sebelum Sai sempat mencerna ucapanku barusan.

"Eh? Sakura-chan, kau curang!" teriak Sai.

Bukannya makan, kami malah berkejar-kejaran mengitari meja makan. Hahaha, benar-benar mengasyikkan ada seseorang seperti Sai di kastil. Rasanya seperti punya kakak yang lucu.

* * *

Hari2 berlalu dengan cepat. Tanpa kuasadari, besok adalah hari ulang tahunku yang ke-13. Kaa-san masih belum pulang dari Suna. Huh, ngapain saja sih dia? Jangan2 ia lupa kalau punya anak bernama Sakura Hatake.

"Oi, Sakura-chan! Hari ini ulang tahunmu, ya?"

Aku, Sai dan Tenten, anak kepala pengawal istana yang sudah berjanji akan menemaniku kalau sedang libur sekolah, sedang duduk2 di bawah pohon Cherry. Aku mengangguk. Tenten langsung bersorak2, membuat aku dan Sai bertukar pandang bingung.

"Tenten-chan, kenapa kau yang senang? Kan yang ulang tahun aku" kataku bingung.

"Kalau Sakura-chan ulang tahun kan akan ada acara makan bersama. Bisa makan enak dong!" jelas Tenten, masih bersorak2 sendiri.

"Iya juga ya. Horeee! Sakura-chan ulang tahun!" Sekarang Sai dan Tenten-chan malah menari mengitariku. Aku jadi bingung sendiri.

"Kau mau kado apa?" tanya Sai padaku setelah capek menari berputar2.

"Aku mau kau selalu ada untukku" jawabku polos.

"Kalau itu sih, tanpa kau minta pun sudah kulakukan" Sai menatapku ramah.

"Hehe, terimakasih, Sai. Tenten-chan, kau mau memberiku apa?" tanyaku. Tenten berhenti menari dan duduk di sampingku.

"Ngg... apa ya?" Tenten terlihat berpikir. Beberapa menit kemudian ia malah pergi.

"Nah, ini saja deh. Aku sedang tidak punya uang" kata gadis berambut coklat itu sambil meletakkan mahkota dari rangkaian bunga di kepalaku.

"Woaa... kau cantik sekali" puji Sai, membuat semburat merah muncul di pipiku.

Aku menurunkan mahkota buatan Tenten dan menelitinya. Mahkota itu terbuat dari jalinan bunga dandelion, lily, dan mawar putih favoritku. Tenten juga menyelipkan beberapa bunga Cherry di sela2 jalinan mahkota itu. Sai benar, ini sangat cantik.

"Terimakasih, Tenten-chan. Ini manis sekali" ujarku sambil menaruh mahkota itu di kepalaku.

Tenten hanya tersenyum ramah seperti biasa.

* * *

"Sakura-chan! Ayo keluar. Semuanya sudah menunggumu tuh" panggil Tenten. Aku tak menyahut. Aku kesal pada kaa-san.

Sejak tadi pagi, hanya kaa-san yang belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku. Padahal seluruh penghuni kastil sudah melakukannya. Mereka bahkan sudah membuatkan pesta kecil2an untukku di kebun belakang. Tapi kaa-san belum pulang. Sudah hampir setahun sejak kaa-san ke Suna. Ia bahkan tidak pulang untuk merayakan _tsukimi_ denganku saat ulang tahunnya. Yah, aku hanya berharap kalau kaa-san belum lupa kalau ia punya anak aku.

"Sakura-chan, aku masuk ya?" terdengar suara Tenten dari balik pintu kamarku.

Aku tak menjawab. Terdengar bunyi pintu dibuka, dan aku dapat merasakan seseorang sedang mengusap rambutku.

"Sakura-chan, jangan begitu dong. Ayolah, kami sudah susah payah menyiapkan pesta ini untukmu" bujuk Sai.

Setetes cairan bening mengalir di pipiku. Sai ternyata melihat air mataku juga. Ia melingkarkan lengannya di bahuku. Aku sedikit terkejut. Air mata mengalir lagi di pipiku tanpa bisa kutahan. Beberapa detik kemudian, aku sudah membasahi bagian depan jaket Sai dengan air mataku yang terus mengalir.

"S-sai..." ucapku di sela2 tangisku yang semakin keras.

Sai memelukku, seperti ia memeluk adik kesayangannya. Kucoba menahan tangisku. Tenten-chan masuk dan menepuk pelan bahuku.

"Sakura-chan, jangan kau saja tangismu. Itu akan membuatmu lebih lega" ucapnya.

Tenten mengulurkan sapu tangan bermotif bunga Cherry padaku. Aku mengambilnya dan kulap wajahku yang basah oleh air mata dengannya.

"Maaf, membuat kalian cemas. A-aku hanya ingin kaa-san ada disini dan mengucapkan s-selamat ulang tahun padaku. A-aku sangat ingin bertemu d-dengannya" ucapku tersendat2.

Sai dan Tenten bertukar pandang lalu tersenyum padaku. Aku menatap mereka dengan bingung.

"Haah... kau ini memang anak perempuan **cengeng**. Makanya turun dulu dengan kami. Ayo, pink cengeng"

Aku melotot pada Sai. Beraninya ia menyebutku **pink cengeng**! Sialan kau, Sai!

"Kau menyebutku apa, hah? Cengeng?! Takkan kumaafkan!" teriakku kesal.

Aku berlari mengejar Sai. Tenten mengikuti di belakangku. Tanpa sadar aku berlari menuju halaman belakang, dan...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, Sakura-chan!" seru Sai dengan seringai kemenangan menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hosh, hosh, se-la-mat u-lang ta-hun" Tenten muncul di belakangku dengan napas terengah2.

"Sakura-chan, maaf kaa-san terlambat mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu. Tapi.. yah, selamat ulang tahun, sayang. Err... kenapa matamu merah?" tanya kaa-san sambil mengamati mataku.

Uuuh! Kaa-san memang tidak mengerti perasaan wanita! Aku memeluk kaa-san erat. Cairan bening kembali mengaliri pipiku. Tapi kali ini adalah air mata kebahagiaan. Aku senang kaa-san pulang. Sangat senang. Ini kado terbaik yang pernah kudapat.

Aku menatap para_ maid, _koki, pengawal, dan semua yang berkumpul disini. Ah... rasanya... rasanya seperti... punya keluarga besar. Tanpa perlu dikatakan pun aku yakin mereka menyayangiku. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin mereka mau bersusah payah menyiapkan semua ini untukku?

Senja itu adalah senja terindah dalam hidupku. Sekitar pukul 6, saat suasana mulai remang-remang, aku teringat sesuatu yang ingin kulakukan sejak tadi sore.

"SAAAAAAI! KAU MASIH ADA URUSAN DENGANKU, KAN?!" seruku pada Sai, yang kelihatan ngeri melihatku.

"Err... maaf, Sakura-chan. Aku harus..." Aku mengirim deathglare padanya, Sai menarik napas panjang.

"KABUUUUR!" teriaknya.

Aku mengejarnya dan kami malah berkejar-kejaran di temaramnya senja. Ah.. Aku sangat senang!

* * *

Umm... jelek yakk? Harap maklum, saia masih pemula...

Mind to review?


End file.
